


Rabbit: The tales of Lapin Blanc

by IamLapinBlanc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLapinBlanc/pseuds/IamLapinBlanc
Summary: Lapin Blanc: risky, sarcastic, and hard to read. But what happens when not one but two heroes fall for her? The answer: Chaos!





	Rabbit: The tales of Lapin Blanc

I was sitting at my desk in my room when the akuma alert flashed on my computer.

“An akuma? Really? Right now?” I groan.

“One would think you would be excited. It’s your first akuma ever!” My kwami, Cricket, says. Her normally floppy ears are standing straight up and her nose quivers in anticipation.

“I know, but…”

“It’s for the good of Paris. It’s your responsibility as a Miraculous holder!” Cricket reminds me.

“Fine… Cricket, ears up!”

Oh! I haven't introduced myself! My name is Quinn Forrester, I’m fourteen, and I have the Miraculous of the Rabbit. Anyway, I transformed into the white full-body suit complete with floppy bunny ears, tail, and my miraculous, which is a black choker with white letters spelling 'Rabbit', and headed out to meet my first akuma, and maybe, these so called partners Cricket told me about.


End file.
